ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Not Going to Panic
Story Roman Goodwin is working with an excavation team at the underground ruins of Doma, underneath the Paradius building. Roman: Keep working, men! President Kaiba wants this place restored and its secrets revealed! The workers move a boulder, as darkness comes up out of the cracks in the ground, compressing into a solid form. The workers run and scream, as Roman turns to face the dark mass. Roman: What manner of monstrosity is this?! PaniK: (In gravely voice) What’s wrong? Afraid of the dark? The darkness solidifies, turning into PaniK. PaniK is 7 feet tall, with a large black trench coat hiding his muscular physique. He has a cap covering his hair, which is a dark blue. He has scars going over both of his eyes, as his skin is a tanned white. His hand breaks into dark dust, reforming as it grabs Roman’s head, darkness seeking into it. Roman screams from the assault, his body paralyzed. PaniK: Ssh. Relax. No reason to, panic. You have nothing I need. PaniK drops Roman, as he drops to the floor. PaniK breaks into dark dust, floating through the hole in the ceiling. End Scene It is nighttime, as a young man, Atticus, has two women on his arms, Jasmine and Missy. Atticus wears a black coat going over a white shirt and grey pants, having brown hair. Jasmine is wearing a blue dress, with short light brown hair, and Missy is wearing a green dress, with long poofy red hair. They’re walking down the street, going under a street light. In the alley, darkness solidifies. Atticus: (Laughing) Oh, it doesn’t get any better than this! Two beautiful West city girls at a good, old fashion East city club! Down the street, Trudge and Crow are sitting in a police car, Crow having kicked his feet up onto the dashboard. Trudge: Get your chicken legs off there. Crow: Ugh! (He brings his legs down) I’m so bored! Why aren’t we doing anything?! Trudge: Because nothing’s happening where we’re stationed. If something occurs, we’ll jump on it. Crow: And while we sit here, the Enforcers are out there planning who knows what against the hybrids! Trudge: The Arcadia Movement is probably planning its next move too. Crow: Then why are we sitting here?! Trudge: Because our job is to keep the peace. When we get the orders to engage them, we will. Crow: Ugh. We’re not making a difference this way. Trudge: On the contrary, we’re making all the difference doing this. Crow: Love to see you reason your way out of this one. Trudge: You been watching the news? Crow: No. Trudge: Three main topics. The terror that the Easterners are causing, the top celebrities in Hollywood, and the police’s controversial decision to hire a hybrid. Crow: You mean me?! And nothing on the Enforcers! Trudge: Right now, the Enforcers voice the views of many people. The media has a powerful influence, and they are supporting the Enforcers, giving them legitimacy. Right now, the police can’t make any choices that support one side or the other. You know what our job is? Crow: Get justice. Trudge: Keep the peace. The incident earlier today, where we reprimanded both Arcadia and Enforcer members, show that we’re on neither side. This gives both sides relief, the hybrids see that we’re not conforming to the Enforcers, and show the humans that we can resist the hybrids if they attack. We are the sense of relief that can calm and lessen the conflict. The moment we pick a side, we lose authenticity. The media will destroy us, and when people feel like they can’t trust the police, they take things into their own hands. And that is when we have massive attacks. Crow: Sheesh. You’re actually pretty wise for a muscle head. Trudge: Muscle head?! Why you little! Girl screams occur, getting both their attention. Trudge and Crow get out of the car, as they head in the direction of the scream. Jasmine and Missy run past, Crow stopping and turning. Crow: Hey! What’s happening? Jasmine: Monster! Atticus is trying to scream, but no sound comes out of his mouth. PaniK has his hand on his head, the darkness seeping into it. PaniK: Ah. So you know him. Where is he? Trudge: Police! Put him down! PaniK looks up, smiling as if eager for a fight. Trudge raises his fan staff at PaniK, as he laughs. PaniK: Police, huh? Perhaps you can help me then. PaniK tosses Atticus to the side, as he walks forward. Trudge charges, striking PaniK with his staff. PaniK breaks into darkness, moving forward and appearing in Trudge’s face. He reaches for Trudge, when he’s hit by a trash can lid. PaniK looks, seeing Crow. PaniK swats Trudge away, as he approaches Crow. PaniK: You. I recognize you. You know him. Where is Yami? Crow: Heh. Figures you’re after him. As far as I know, he got himself blown up by an inter dimensional monster. PaniK reaches for Crow, who upper kicks PaniK in the jaw, him breaking apart. PaniK reforms away from Crow, as he retreats into an alley, disappearing. Crow: What was that? Crow runs over, sitting Atticus up. Trudge gets up, groaning. Crow: Call an ambulance! End Scene Luna is fast asleep, her groaning and moaning from a nightmare. PaniK comes out of the shadows, holding his hands to the side of her head. PaniK: Uncontrolled mental release. That disturbance was an attention grabber. PaniK sees the nightmare, showing Luna using her powers to force her way into Ishizu’s mind. He sees the vision of Ishizu housing Yami’s unconscious body in the basement of the museum. PaniK smirks, as he fades away. Mahad is standing guard, as Ishizu is using her mana to heal Yami. Mahad looks serious, as he turns his head, something catching his eye. Mahad: Hm. My lady Ishizu, could you give us some light? I believe we have an intruder. Ishizu: Are you sure? I didn’t sense anything. Ishizu stands up, holding her hand up, forming mana to light the room. The darkness is extinguished, as PaniK is forced out of the shadows. PaniK: Agh! Too bright! Mahad runs in, ensnaring PaniK in bandages. PaniK falls to the ground, struggling. Ishizu: Who or what are you? And what do you want? Mahad: A being of darkness. Fueled only by instinct. PaniK: You seem so tense. There’s no reason to panic, is there? PaniK breaks into darkness, as the darkness flies and punches Ishizu, knocking her away and taking away the light. PaniK disappears, as Mahad moves into the candlelight, though wary to keep his bandages out of the fire. PaniK appears right in his face, Mahad punching him. PaniK’s head breaks apart, as he grabs Mahad, slamming him into the ground, straight into the candles. Mahad catches on fire, as he rolls off, trying to put the fire out. A dim light brightens the room, right by Yami’s head. PaniK: Ah. The power. With it, I will be invincible. Mana strikes PaniK, him screaming from the light that glows as well. Ishizu takes her anodite form, bathing the room in light. PaniK: Ah! It burns! Ishizu: Pure darkness, huh? Last I checked, light beats dark. Ishizu fires several mana blasts, which arch around to chase the retreating PaniK. PaniK breaks into darkness, taking no harm from an attack. The darkness reforms arounds Ishizu, his hand squeezing her throat. He lifts her off the ground, her reverting to normal, choking. PaniK: Don’t panic, my dear. The light is alway snuffed out by the dark. Mahad stretches his fist, breaking PaniK’s fist. Ishizu is dropped, as she gasps for breath. PaniK smiles, as he appears behind Mahad, striking him hard. Mahad is knocked out cold, as PaniK swats Ishizu away, her still recovering. PaniK: Now, for the power. PaniK breaks into darkness, spreading over Yami. The Dueltrix responds, activating on its own. Dueltrix: External threat detected. Initiating emergency activation mode. The Dueltrix transforms Yami into Amp-Eye, as he hears the electric signals of the others minds. PaniK reforms, as he goes to punch Yami. Amp-Eye moves his hand, catching the fist. Eyes on Amp-Eye’s body open, as they shoot lightning, blasting PaniK, his body breaking apart. He reforms, as Amp-Eye stands. He stretches, as if waking up from a nap. Amp-Eye: Ah! That was great! I feel like I’ve slept for a month! PaniK: The power awakens. Now, I will claim it! Amp-Eye: Huh? Well, might as well handle you. Amp-Eye’s left tentacle stretches up, him grabbing it with his right hand. He wraps his right tentacle around the left, as he pulls it back with his left hand, like a bow string. The eyes release lightning, as it forms into a large arrow. PaniK breaks apart and flies at Amp-Eye, as he waits. PaniK solidifies, as Amp-Eye releases the arrow, shocking PaniK away. Amp-Eye reverts, as Yami strokes his chin. Yami: Creature of darkness, huh? Like Zorc. I’ve got an idea. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. He places them on the blades of the Dueltrix. Yami: I fuse Chromastone with Battle Tails. To create. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes Chromastone’s body, but shrinks to about 4 feet tall. His stone body takes on Battle Tails’ yellow coloring, as his horn becomes ruffles of hair. His hands have gloves on them, and he sprouts two crystallite tails on his behind. Chromatails: Chromatails! Panik: Eh-he! That’s it? That small thing will defeat me?! I have no reason to panic. Chromatails: You should. Panik breaks into darkness, it flying at Chromatails. Chromatails spins his tails like propellers, as his body releases a powerful ultraviolet light, emitting from all over his body. PaniK is hit by it, and screams, his darkness evaporating. Chromatails stops, as PaniK reforms. Chromatails: So, it only takes a low level of light to cause damage, but you can repair almost as fast. Which means that you need a surge of light, bright enough to prevent regeneration. Chromatails spins his tails faster, as his body radiates light like the sun. The ultraviolet light blankets the room, Ishizu having to cover her eyes. PaniK releases a death defying scream, as his body is destroyed all at once. The light recedes, as a small spore of darkness survives. It fades away, going unnoticed as Chromatails reverts. Yami: And, don’t come back. Yami collapses, Mahad catching him. Mahad gently lowers him, as Ishizu runs over, checking on him. Ishizu: Are you alright? Do you feel lightheaded or weak? Yami: I think I was too bright. I’m seeing stars. Ishizu: (Chuckles) Well, it is good to see some things never change. Yami: That Mahad there? Mahad: Yes. As I said before, I served Dartz for so long waiting for this day, for when we were reunited. Yami: I don’t know you, but I appreciate everything you’ve done. Crow told me what you did in the Doma battle. So, thank you. Mahad: It was my honor, and I hope to continue to do so in the future. Yami: And I accept. So, what’d I miss? Characters * Ishizu * Mahad * Crow * Trudge * Roman Goodwin * Atticus * Jasmine * Missy * Luna (asleep) * Yami Villains * PaniK Aliens Used * Amp-Eye * Chromatails (first appearance) Trivia * The episode name comes from a song of the same name, which played in the American version of the duel between Yugi and PaniK to shorten the two part episode into one. Love that song. * PaniK was created by the darkness that was broken off of Dark Rath in Doma. * PaniK infuses darkness into Roman and Atticus, setting up for later arcs. * This episode reveals Amp-Eye's true battle ability. He is based off the Marvel hero Hawkeye. * Trudge's speech on the police is how I feel on the current state in America with police officers, considering all the police shootings that have occurred. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Shadow Rider Arc